


teach your children well (their fathers hell will slowly go by)

by manskylark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manskylark/pseuds/manskylark
Summary: and feed them on your dreamsthe one they picksthe ones you'll know bya collection of stories exploring Jacks relationship with his dads.





	1. you, who are on the road

It was kind of a miracle to have three dads. The only way Jack could think would make this all better is if his mom was still around. Mary was there, he supposed, and she was as much of a mom as he was going to get. But he still missed his mom.

His dads, though, his dads made it all better. 

Castiel was the kindest of the three. The type of dad that kisses injuries and gives you ice pops whenever you want just to make you happy. After being straight up abandoned by his own dad, he was intent on being there for Jack. Showing compassion and care was his top priority, something he prays he can pass down on the young nephilim. Castiel's punishments are always mild, grounding only lasting a day, confiscations a few hours. He's sweet and gentle and avoids conflict, a true passive parent. It was all about loving Jack the way he never experienced himself.

Dean was the fun parent (or, as Sam called it, the 'dangerous parent'). The type of dad that was just the slightest bit more mature than a kid himself. Despite Jack being just a few inches shorter, Dean gives him piggy back rides and swings him around by the armpits and holds him upside down. He lets Jack drive Baby in open fields and shows him all the rock albums he has collected over the years, old tunes blasted on a thrifted record player. Dean wasn't afraid to scold and punish, but those moments were rare. It was all about giving Jack the childhood he was stripped of.

Sam was just...well…straight up a Parent. The type of dad that was depicted in cookie cutter TV sitcoms. He wasn't afraid to punish Jack, tell him off and do what he had to in order to teach a lesson. But he was also caring, and understanding, always ready to drop everything and help. Sam was the one who started him on homeschooling, who showed him direction in life, who guided him. If Jack ever has a problem, Sam was who he went to. There was also a strong level of support from Sam. An encouragement for Jack to seek out, to pave, his own path in life. Disregard what others think or say about you, find yourself and strive towards it. It was all about showing Jack the unconditional support he never received.

Together, they raised Jack to be kind, optimistic, strong; to seek out the light during dark days, to find his own way and to help others along the way. Everything they've learned, everything they had ever hoped to be, wished and prayed and dreamed for, went into Jack. Jack was their chance to show something good, something amazing, can come out of the life they've chosen. 

Jack was their miracle.


	2. dont you ever ask them why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack has a question

"Did you love my mom?" 

The question came out of nowhere. Jack and Castiel were sitting on an old couch in the bunker. Cas had a book, The Tale of Two Cities, nestled in his lap, his legs crossed and hands wrapped around a mug full of warm honey milk. They had been silent for so long, the break in silence startling him.

"Whu- What?" Castiel asked, seeking clarification. Jack looked to him, iconic confused face written plainly on his face.

"My mom. Did you love her?" Jack repeated. A strong curiosity was shining in his eyes, a curiosity Castiel couldn't ignore.

"Well, yes, in a way. I did love your mom," Cas answered, studying Jacks reaction. There wasn't much of one, just a little nod and a purse of his lips.

"Like, in the movie Harry Met Sally?" This caught Castiel more off guard, and he almost dropped his mug as he choked on his spit.

"N-no, no, not like that, not like that at all," Castiel said, shaking his head.

"Oh? Then like The Princess Bride? Or...or maybe Juno…" Castiel had to let out a laugh. 

"When are you finding time to watch all these movies? No, no, not like either of those, any of those. It wasn't romantic, and no where near sexual. It was more like…" Castiel thought for a minute, trying to find a way to describe platonic love that was partially (and by partially we mean mainly) induced by angelic influences to a 2 year old nephilim. "It's more like, uh...Me, Earl, and the Dying Girl."

"I've never seen that one," Jack quickly interjects. Castiel lets out a sigh, then a light chuckle.

"Of course you haven't… It's about a boy who befriends a girl suffering from leukemia. In the end, she dies, but throughout most of the story he does all he can to care for her. Yet, there's never a romantic relationship between them. You can care for someone, love someone, and not pursue a relationship with them. I cared and loved your mother, but as a friend, a companion." 

Jack nodded once more. There was more understanding in his eyes and Cas knew he finally saw what he was trying to say. 

"I see…" Jack muttered as he began to pick at his shirt hem. There was another long stretch of silence before he asked another question.

"Do you love me?"

It was quiet, just above a whisper, like he didn't really want Cas to hear it. There was fear in his tone, insecurity Castiel hasn't seen in him for a while.

"Yes," Castiel placed the mug and book down, turning to face the young boy, "I love you so much, Jack. You're my son, and I would give the universe just to make you happy. Don't ever doubt that." 

Jack launched himself into Castiel's arms, a warm embrace he knew he could receive at anytime. Castiel rubbed circles into his back, the way he did for Sam and Dean after a particularly stressful hunt, and hummed an old, old song his own father would sing to him and his siblings shortly after their creation. Once more they sat in silence, wrapped around each other, until they had fallen asleep. 

Around an hour later Sam and Dean came home from the bar, endeared to find Jack and Castiel snoring away, Jacks face pressed into Cas' chest as he drooled all over his shirt. Sam draped a blanket over Jack and carefully lifted him up, intent on getting him to his own bed. Dean heaved Cas up, and they brought each to their respective rooms.


End file.
